Victoria Star (Earth-616)
, partner of Texas Twister, formerly | Relatives = Remington (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Texas | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, licensed super hero, rodeo performer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = El Paso, Texas | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Incredible Hulk #265 | HistoryText = Early Years Victoria Star's father, Remington Star, is a wealthy Texas oil baron who indulged in amateur rodeo performance. He encouraged her goal of becoming a professional sharp-shooter in the rodeo. He used his wealth to provider her with special six-shooters that fired paralysis pellets in the form of stars. During her career, she met Texas Twister and the two devised an act together. Her father's team of scientists designed jet-boots that would allow her to maintain stability while in one of Twister's cyclones. The duo became a great act and developed a romantic relationship. Star and Twister intercepted a message for the Avengers from Rick Jones. He had been captured by the Corruptor who was using the Hulk. Star and Twister were joined by other heroes from the Southwest: Firebird, Phantom Rider and Red Wolf. The team was unable to defeat the Hulk but were able to stop the Corruptor. Twister suggested the five of them form a team: the Rangers. Shooting star attended the Grandmaster Contest of Champions, and later celebrated the Hulk's presidential pardon. At some point, Star's identity was taken over by Rigelvio, a demon in the employ of Master Pandemonium. Pandemonium manipulated the Rangers into confront the Avengers West Coast. During the battle, the demon was revealed and captured. It claimed to always have been Shooting Star; there had never been a human named Victoria Star. Twister demonstrated little concern at first, but left to begin a search for the real Victoria. Twister soon returned to the Avengers West Compound who demanded to see the still-captive demon. Twister explained that the demon had revealed itself to him months ago who made a pact to enhance Twister's powers in exchange for his soul. Twister expressed regret and the demon possessed Shooting Star instead of him. The demon cast a spell on Twister to prevent him from telling anyone about the possession. Twister had been secretly studying the occult in order to find a way to exorcise the demon. The demon possessed Twister and the freed Star teamed with Hawkeye to battle the demon-Twister. Star, having been possessed, threatened to kill the demon rather than allowing Twister to be controlled as she was. The demon left Twister and inhabited itself in a statue. Star and Twister were reunited. Initiative Victoria Star was recruited among the Initiative after the Civil War, revamped along with the Rangers and Armadillo to become the Texas Initiative team. They were soon dragged into action by the attack of the Hydra Terror-Carrier on Prairie Chapel Ranch, "the Western White House". While her teammates fought Hydra in the air or handled civilians on the ground, Shooting Star was to escort and secure the President, facing his refusal to leave the place, stating he had faith in the Initiative. Secret Invasion Shooting Star later fought in the Skrull invasion with the Rangers joined by the Skrull Kill Krew, confronting "Lobo", the Skrull sleeper agent who had replaced Red Wolf's companion, and killed it with three shots, as Red Wolf and 3-D Man restrained him. Both teams were then assaulted by civilian rioters infiltrated by Skrulls, but the situation was quickly diffused by 3-D Man's ability to detect Skrulls. Along with the Skrulls Kill Crew and their various Initiative allies, the Rangers were teleported through the Negative Zone Portal to Camp Hammond. The Skrulls led by "Dum-Dum Dugan" reacted by releasing lethal gas, affecting Shooting Star. They were all saved by the intervention of Whiz Kid who hurled the gas out using her superspeed (letting herself be affected). Victoria immediately recovered. | Powers = | Abilities = Victoria is an expert markswoman (with handguns and thrown weapons) and equestrian. She is an experienced unarmed combatant. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Her boots contain miniature gyroscopes that allow her to travel within the cyclone formed by Texas Twister. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles and horses, including the trained horse Satin. | Weapons = A pair of six-shooters that fire star-shaped paralysis bullets. Each bullet is able to paralyze a normal man for 30 minutes. | Notes = Steve Rogers was worried Star was prone to mercenary outlook. | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Shooting Category:Thrown Weapons